fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero of Southcliff
The Hero of Southcliff is the main protagonist in A Hero's Tale, an online mini-game at Fable2.com, which takes place roughly 10 to 20 years before Fable II and outlines his quest to find the White Balverine which killed both of his parents when he was young. History The precise location of the Hero's place of birth and upbringing is unclear, we do however find out that he was raised in "a small village just a stone throw away from Bowerstone". We also learn that his father was a blacksmith and he belonged to a poor family. The Hero's story starts off with him travelling to Bowerstone to buy turnips for his mother's stew, on his way he encounters a child Arfur as well as a much younger guard Giles. The player is given the choice of ratting out Arfur to Giles, causing Arfur to claim he'll get the player for it, and Giles thanking the player and showing him home safely. Alternatively the player can keep quiet about Arfur, but Giles finds him anyway and scolds the player before escorting him home to his parents. Upon arrival, regardless of the player's choices, the Hero finds both of his parent's dead and narrowly survives the attacks of a White Balverine, which knocks Giles out. The player is then given the choice of seeking justice or vengeance. This choice outlines the life of the Hero up to his arrival to the town of Southcliff, telling of how he either becomes helpful and benevolent or aggressive and bitter, depending on whether he chose justice or vengeance. Upon entering the town, he briefly meets the Duke of the town and is given a choice between three women to help, which also affects his morality (the first an evil outcome, where he murders a rich woman's husband and marries her, the second a neutral ''outcome where he marries a woman that feeds him pies and meat, leading to the hero becoming obese, and the third a ''good outcome, where he marries a humble girl from the village after saving her little brother).After choosing the woman to marry, the Hero's wife is taken away by the same White Balverine which murdered his parents and the Hero confronts him in the Duke's Castle. After defeating the Balverine, it transforms into a human, revealing that it is the Duke of Southcliff. He explains he was infected years ago and begs to be spared. The player is given a choice, affecting the Hero's morality: to slay the man who is infected (evil) or to spare him (good). After doing so, the Hero is crowned the King of Southcliff and the player decides whether the Hero becomes a benevolent ruler, a tyrannical ruler or to ignore the life of a king and instead continue his life as a nomadic hero. This final choice decides which items the Hero leaves in the Chamber of Fate for his descendant, the Hero of Bowerstone. Trivia *Being so close to the events of Fable II, it is highly possible that the Hero of Southcliff is the Hero of Bowerstone and Rose's father or grandfather. In which case the 'nomad' ending seems the most likely. *There is an obvious error with the crown choice at the end. The Good crown and nomad crown are in the wrong places (this is evident with the good ending showing the middle crown in it, even though the nomad crown is picked). *The Hero is mentioned in Fable: The Balverine Order. *Unlike the protagonists of the main series, he does not have a sibling. *Also unlike the protagonist of the main series, he wasn't trained to be a Hero by anyone anywhere. *The Hero's clothes are similar to the boy version of the Hero of Bowerstone. *The Hero's parents were both killed by Balverines. Category:Heroes Category:A Hero's Tale Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable: The Balverine Order Characters